Lifeline
by SeaOfWisdom18
Summary: He had to call it quits, for the sake of his well being. But then he'd be letting down everyone. This was war. This was a fight to save Camp Half Blood's Lifeline, and he would go through with it, for better or for worse.


`Yay! I'm making more humor oneshots (and some more angsts...)about Nico! So, Love Pentagon is currently underway, so please be patient...meanwhile, plot bunnies are hopping into my mind and building up like...like dust bunnies... So ignore that unintended yet horrible pun and enjoy the story! (P.S. this story came from me singing "Misery" by Maroon 5...)

"Hurry! Please Nico,don't give up!" Voices around Nico were hazy, soon combining into one. Red and brown dots danced across his vision, making him squint.

Everything around him blurred, and he was about ready to give up.

Why even try to do this? he wondered. Can't I just quit?

Such simple words could result in something big, though.

Had Percy decided to give up, the world would have crumbled beneath their very feet, national monuments crashing down (as if that hadn't happened enough times already), dusty, damaged cars exploding spontaneously.

If Jason were to give up, he would have two very angry demigod daughters at his throat, not being able to remember any of them, with Khione tracking him down, ready to slash him to godly bits.

Everything that Nico ever worked hard for fell to pieces.

He worked his scrawny butt off for his father's respect, but as soon as he turned 13, his painful deeds were forgotten.

Nico tried so hard to remember his mother, but he was told months too late that it was nearly impossible.

His sister was the last thing he had cared for.

She had scolded him, confiscated his mythomagic cards, and constantly bossed him around, but secretly, Nico enjoyed it.

Her black hair would sway and clung onto her back tightly, as she adjusted the green cap she had on. She would roll her eyes playfully and ruffle Nico's hair to the point where he actually complained for a comb and a mirror.

Ever since their actual mom had died, Bianca had been a mother figure to him, caring for him, showing the son of Hades that there was at least one person that counted on him for something.

She was then killed by a freaking automaton. What was Nico supposed to do now, with half of him blindly wandering around the depths of the underworld with an over sized footprint forever imprinted on its transparent face?

He wanted nothing more than to call it quits.

What was the point of trying when everyone you loved was dead?

Would it get you anywhere if you attempted to do something in vain and say you _tried _when everyone hates you for failing?

How would you feel forever living with the fact that your sister is dead, mainly because your _cousin _wasn't fast enough to stop her?

There wasn't any path Nico could take. No bright blue sign that named the streets. There was not one single stoplight telling you when to start and stop. You were there alone. The road of life was too much to bear for him.

He was the son of Hades, with pure black eyes that looked like the tunnels of the Labyrinth. The demigod no one wanted to spar or mess with. No one ever needed him to do anything.

Except for now.

Nico struggled with the weight, his arms wobbling against the hard packed dirt.

His legs were numb, and beads of cold sweat popped out on his face, splattering the ground, leaving black colored splotches everywhere.

His raven hair contrasted greatly with his now red face.

I have to do this, Nico thought. He pushed himself harder.

_No where to go but forward._

Nico took a long, deep breath. The cheering behind him slowed down. The pain was too much to hold in. The demigod let out a scream of frustration. He had to quit, for the sake of his well being.

_But everyone's counting on you. their lifelines lie on your hands. _

Not Percy's shoulders or Jason's decisions. It was Nico's time. And nothing could take away the glory that would come.

Nico closed his eyes and slowly pushed himself from the ground one more time. He felt a glowing heat radiate from his skin, and when he collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily, the demigods cheered.

He was forced onto someone's shoulders, while everyone chanted his name.

"Nico! Nico! Nico!" he did it. He'd saved them.

Though there was one more thing he needed to do.

"Nicodemus!" he winced when he heard his full name. A silver reflection glinted against the last orange and red rays of the sun.

His lifeline wasn't safe. Not yet.

"What?" he said, his voice shaky. The large oak trees swayed back and forth next to him, just like the thoughts in his mind.

The black haired half blood raised the silver object and marked something on the ground. It seemed to be some kind of ancient symbol. The mark soon faded away from the dust that came from everyone's shoes. The girl then proceeded to cut a purple line in half. The orange line stood standing.

"The life line is cut!" Percy yelled. The string seemed to lay on the floor, splayed across the field.

"Camp Half Blood wins the fitness test with 406 pushups from Di Angelo." Reyna grumbled, flicking the silver sharpie on the ground. She huffed and stomped away. Who knew a daughter of Bellona could get so worked up?

More cheers emanated from the Greeks.

"Now for the Pancake eating competition with Travis Stoll and Frank Zhang!" Jason whistled and two nymphs brought out a buttery stack of pancakes. the thick syrup ran down the sides and as more plates were put down, it only seemed to get more and more nerve wracking for Travis.

"And start!" Jason and the rest of the campers watched intently as the half bloods scarfed the cakes down with enthusiasm.

The Romans silently hoped Frank could pull through. They were behind 58 points. Who knew Nico's pale, thin stature could hold better than Dakota's bulky, strong physique?

The Greeks wished for Travis to stay in the lead; if not, their points would go to Camp Jupiter's.

"Come on Travis! Please don't give up!" he heard cries of encouragement run through his head.

"This isn't the time to stop!" Nico shouted over the others.

This is my chance to prove something of myself. Travis thought...

~ So was it what you thought it would be? No? was it good? No? Well , Review anyways, please. If you like it and favorite it, the least you can do is write something encouraging...


End file.
